


The language of flowers

by CustardCreamies



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: It's just another day for Max working at Samuel's flower shop, until a girl with striking blue hair comes in and asks for an unusual bouquet.





	The language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So second time writing Pricefield. Chloe's voice is still hard to pin down but I hope I've done an okay job XD This was for a challenge.

Max had taken the job at the florists to earn some money whilst she was studying at Blackwell Academy.

So far it was going well. She was learning lots from Samuel, even if he could be a little weird.

It was a quiet day at the shop and Max was just texting Warren when the shop door opened with a slam.

Max jumps a mile and drops her phone on the floor. “Shit!” She curses quietly as she looks up at the person who had just entered.

She was tall, with stunning blue eyes and hair to match.

“Uh, sorry, can I help you?” Max asks quietly.

“How do I passive aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” The girl demands, her eyes hard and angry.

“Umm…” Max looks at her in both awe and fear. “I think I know?”

“Think?” The girl demands. “You work here, surely you know?”

“I’ve only just started working here.” Max replies, folding her arms across her chest. “If you’d just give me a moment.”

The girl nods, looking abashed. “Uh sorry, had a hell of a day.”

“It’s fine.” Max smiles, trying not to think of her broken phone. “I can help you with what you need.”

“Thank you.” The girl nods. “I’m Chloe.”

“Max.” She nods, a frown on her face as she went through what Samuel had taught her so far. “Okay so you need geraniums as they mean stupidity, foxglove which means insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment and finally, orange lilies for hatred.” She ticks off the flowers on her fingers.

Chloe looks impressed. “You really know your shit!”

Max blushes. “It’s nothing.”

“So you can make that bouquet for me?” Chloe asks.

Max nods. “Just give me a minute.” She replies as she moves to gather the bunches required. 

* * *

A few minutes later and the bouquet is finished and Chloe looks pleased with it.

“It definitely looks striking.” She nods, looking over the eye catching display.

“It should get the message across.” Max smirks, looking proud of her work.

“I hope so.” Chloe nods, handing over the money to pay for the flowers.

“So who is it for?” Max asks, curious.

“Just a friend.” Chloe shrugs. “She ditched me to meet up with someone and didn’t tell me who.”

“That’s awful. I’m sorry.” Max says quietly as she hands Chloe the change.

“I’ll get over it.” Chloe sighs. “I’m used to people abandoning me like I mean nothing to them.”

“Hey..” Max, without thinking, reaches out for her hand. “I’m sure they don’t mean to?”

“You think?” Chloe scoffs. “My dad died and left me and my mum. My mum is wrapped up with her new boyfriend and my best friend ditches me. Everyone leaves in the end.”

Chloe’s eyes are filled with a sadness that punches Max’s heart and she finds herself squeezing her hand. “I know we’ve only just met, but I’m here for you.”

Chloe looks at her, surprise on her face. “Why do you care?” She asks in a guarded tone.

“Because I do.” Max says softy. “Because I want you to be happy.”

“You’ve only known me for what, five minutes?” Chloe asks.

“And in those five minutes I find myself wanting to know you better.” Max replies, silently cursing herself for being so forward.

Chloe regards her for a few seconds and then nods. “Okay, Max. How about this, when your shift ends you meet me for coffee?”

Max looks at her and nods with a small smile.

Chloe gives her a curious smile in return and takes her hand, grabbing a pen from the desk and scribbling her number on Max’s palm. “Call me, okay?”

Max nods and Chloe picks up the bouquet with a grin.

“Thank you for your help.” Chloe says happily. “I’ll let you know how these go down.” She smirks.

Max laughs and nods. “I’m glad I could help.”

Chloe waves at her. “Text me when you’re free.”

“I will. Bye, Chloe!” Max waves back, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach. She cannot wait to see her again.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Samuel watches from the back of the shop and smiles. “The doe has met the butterfly.” He muses thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
